Another daughter
by Iloveyoutubers
Summary: Dan and Harper finds out that Dan has another daughter named Phoebe. She looks a lot like him. She comes over as her mum is in hospital with an illness and her evil boyfriend. 13 year old Phoebe adores her siblings, stepmother and her father so much. (Set in 2021)
1. Chapter 1

Me and Dan are enjoying our life. Our twins Aurora and Ethan are nearly 7 years old and we got another little one, another girl, named Zoe, she is 5 months old now and is getting really big. She is so healthy and loves her siblings. Aurora and Ethan makes her giggle a lot of the time. Today we're getting ready for the twins birthday. We couldn't believe that they were nearly 7 years old. They still look so small and they're actually small for their age. Phil and Lucy are over, with their kids Mark, and the twins Erica and James. They're expecting their last child together, another girl. We're now having the party, but the door knocks, but we have no idea who it is.

"I get it!" Aurora says rushing off to get the door. I heard a girls voice, then I see Aurora coming in with the girl, who looks 13 years old. Somehow, the girl look a hell a lot like Dan, with those brown eyes and hair."Everyone, this is Phoebe," Aurora says.

"Hi," Phoebe says shyly.

"Hi, Phoebe. Why are you here?" Ethan asked nicely.

"I-er-happen to be here to see-Dan," she says.

"Oh, er...hello, Phoebe. Are you okay?" Dan asks.

"No really. Do you remember your ex-girlfriend, Carla?" Phoebe says.

"Oh, yeah. We broke up when we were 18 years old, well, she ended it with me, but she never said why," Dan says.

"Well-I-er-I am the reason she ended it with you," Phoebe says.

"What do you mean?" Dan asks.

"I am her daughter, your daughter," she says.

"Wait? How old are you?" Dan asks.

"13 years old. She broke up with you because she found out she was pregnant with me and she didn't want you to find out about me," Phoebe says.

"Why didn't she tell me?" Dan asks.

"I don't know. I guess she thought that you would have freaked out," Phoebe said.

"I wouldn't of freaked out. So, I guess I have 4 children instead of 3," Dan says smiling at Phoebe and hugging her.

"You have others?" Phoebe says.

"Yeah. Phoebe meet your half siblings, the twins Aurora and Ethan, and baby Zoe," Dan says.

"Huh? Only one boy, that it cool! I wanted a brother," Phoebe says.

"So, that's why you look so much like Dan," I say.

"Yeah. My mother-always said that I looked like him," she says sound sad.

"What's the matter?" Dan asks.

"My mother-is in hospital with a bad illness. She isn't going to leave more long her boyfriend told me, so I came to find you. My Godmother actually happens to leave a cross the road from you and a year ago when I stayed up hers, she told me that you were my father," Phoebe says.

"Oh, no. What illness has she got?" Dan asked.

"No one knows," Phoebe says.

"So, why did you come here with all your stuff and not with your mothers boyfriend?" Dan asks.

"He is evil to me. My mum and him used to go on holiday and left me at home all the time until 3 years when she found out about this illness," Phoebe says.

"Oh, sweetie. You can stay her. I love you so much even though I just met you. Can see stay, Harper?" Dan asks.

"Of course she can stay," I say.

Dan smiles at me."So, do you have your mothers last name or mine?"

"I have yours. My mum always said that Howell always suited how I look, especially that I look like you," she says.

I cannot believe Dan has another daughter. She looks so pretty with her beautiful long brown hair and these brown eyes. I wonder if she has the same personality as Dan.


	2. Chapter 2

It has now been a few days since Phoebe came into our house and I really wanted know what her personality is like, to see if it anything likes Dan's great personality. She is in Aurora's room with her. They bonded very well within these though days since she has come. They're so close for sisters, even if they have only met each other. Me, Dan, Aurora, Ethan and Zoe were all down stairs, when we heard a noise coming from Aurora and Phoebe's room, so we want up stairs to see what it was and we heard Phoebe singing _Every time we touch_ by Cascada. She has a great voice. She turns around to find us there, looking at her smiling.

"Sorry if I made you freak out by singing," she says.

"No. It was lovely. You have a great voice," Dan says smiling.

"Thanks, dad," she says.

"So, when is your birthday again?" I asked.

"May 11th, a months before dads," she says.

"Nice. So, what's your personality like?" I asked.

"Oh. I am awkward as in really awkward. I hate it when people comes any where near my neck. I have a fear of, moths, spiders, the dark, the girl from the ring, and some others. I actually grew up watching a lot of _Winnie the Pooh_ , just like dad and their is a lot more. So I am so much like dad," Phoebe says.

"So that's why you have the same sort of voice like your dads, by watching a lot of _Winnie the Pooh_ ," I say.

"Yeah. I love it so much! I wanted everything that was based on it," she says.

So, her personality is so much like Dan's, which is good. She is so much like her dad.


End file.
